Turok 4 - Chamber of Rulers (response to Turok 3 cliffhanger)
by sigmasaber
Summary: Turok 3 was one of my most favorite games of the trilogy, and it really sucked to learn that Acclaim bankrupted before they could get a sequel out. Turok Evolution is one hell of a game, but I wanted to try and close the trilogy in part because of an old dream and in part because of some good ideas I had to close it on a complete note.
1. Preface

**Turok**

 **Chamber of Rulers**

 **Response to Turok 3's cliffhanger**

 **By: Zero Senki**

 **PREFACE**

 **I have utter love for the first three Turok games, and while I didn't include Rage Wars or Evolution, I'll have to give credit to Acclaim for going out with a bang. Turok 1 set the stage with the concept of the Son of Stone with Tal'set, who sets off on a quest to free various villages from the devastating iron grip of the Campaigner, who set off on his own quest for power by any means necessary.**

 **Next comes Turok 2, with Joshua Fireseed, a decendant of Tal'set's tribe, facing the Primagen, who got stuck in his Lightship after trying to witness the beginning of the universe, and now attempts to destroy the universe as we know it by destroying the Energy Totems. He has gained the assistance of Adon, member of the Lazarus Concordance, who supplied ammunition, medical assistance and information.**

 **Turok 3 had the deepest story of the 3, with Joshua's brother and sister taking the Mantle. Joseph and Danielle had their own perks, including the use of tactical and explosive weaponry respectively. This is also where we, the fans, were left with a most unfortunate cliffhanger because of Acclaim's bankruptcy at the time. It was such a shame that this saga had to end, especially in the hands of a legendary company.**

 **This is where this fanfiction comes in. A heavily WIP soon to be novel that expands on the Turok 3 lore and story where it left off. Prepare for some intense gunfights, deep story and chilling moments of betrayal and turncoat events.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Turok - Chamber of Rulers**

 **Chapter 1**

The Defaced Advisor

Adon wandered the Lost Lands, searching for the shrine that led her to the truth of who the child was, and also helped her call out the false child that Oblivion was masquerading as. Joshua's untimely death has sent her on a rollercoaster of questions and doubt, and she's running out of stamina.

Before long, she encounters Tal'set, the warrior that once fought the militiant Sleg and the brutal Campaigner. He brought Adon to a local village where she may recuperate and gather her thoughts from throughout the journey.

A memory grasped at Adon from the back of her mind: there was a revival system that was established by the Lazarus Concordance long ago, and if she can find Joshua and bring his body to that long lost point in space, then she can rest easy, knowing that Joshua can reunite with his brother and sister and live in peace.

Later that night, an assassin was planning to silence Adon at the behest of the Chamber of Voices, before she was caught red-handed by Tal'set during a nighttime walk. "What is your intent, woman?" The assassin ignored his question and attempted a swift kill with her knife. The torches were growing dim at this time, so she did not see who she was messing with, and was met with the handle of Tal'set's bone axe at her neck. She tried to wrestle it away to no avail, and fainted.

Tal'set found a slip of paper while looking for evidence, and he sighed as he read the contents. "The Chamber of Voices..? Why do they have a bounty on Adon, of all people?" He kept the paper for Adon to see the next morning, and carried the assassin to a random location so that the lone wolf may not try again anytime soon.

The next morning, Adon was given the slip of paper that Tal'set found on the assassin's body. She read it and her face turned to that of worry. "I knew this would happen," she said. "The Chamber of Voices has become corrupt, and are willing to cover their tracks to keep their power absolute. Now, what did the assassin look like?"

"she had a similar build with decorative shoulderpads," said Tal'set. "Any chance of you knowing this woman?" Adon shook her head.

"You should leave," said Tal'set. "Whatever method the Chamber tries, their worst enemy will be revealed to them, and that, Adon, is their own karma." Adon thanked him for the kind words, and left with high morale.


End file.
